<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday (in the middle of an apocalypse) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280334">Happy Birthday (in the middle of an apocalypse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WW drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday &amp; CAKE, Cake &amp; cuddles, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja’far wants to surprise to Yamraiha on her birthday with cake &amp; cuddles but she arrives at home earlier than expected.</p><p>Week 3: Picture perfect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamuraiha | Yamraiha/Jafar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WW drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday (in the middle of an apocalypse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s my birthday today and it’s the apocalypse~ and I’m sick, and my family is sick~</p><p>‘Picture perfect’ birthday. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is…”  Yamraiha stood shocked in the doorway. Her mouth slightly open as she peered into the apartment. The silence in the room wasn’t a comfortable one, but the cozy atmosphere didn’t feel completely ruined at least.</p><p>“Oh...well fuck. You came earlier than I expected.” Ja’far stopped moving and put down the pretty cake he had been decorating.</p><p>“What’s this?” Yamraiha took of her shoes and coat. Walking into their kitchen that now smelled pleasantly of sugary treats and delights that her boyfriend had prepared.</p><p>“I have the icing left to do, but you can get another type of ‘icing’ if you want.” Ja’far smirked, kissing a blushing Yamraiha on the cheek as he moved past her to grab a few plates in the cabinet behind her.</p><p>“What’s with the sexual approaches lately?” Yamraiha sighed as she watched Ja’far put the icing on the cake, his graceful movements could succeed in fooling anyone into believing that he had done it his whole life.<br/>
“Not sexual, I was talking about chocolate.” Ja’far held up a cup full of melted chocolate.</p><p>“Done, would you like to eat it now?” Ja’far asked, moving the cake over to the dining table, where a candle had been put up.</p><p>“We could hire a movie too, and just eat in the living-room.” Ja’far said, looking at Yamraiha and waiting for her to make a choice.</p><p>It was first then that Ja’far noticed the bags under her eyes. And the shy way she was holding herself.</p><p>Yamraiha tried muffling her shocked squeal when Ja’far picked her up. Her legs locked around his waist, nuzzling her face into his neck and soft hair.</p><p>“You’re cuddly today.” Ja’far mumbled. Yamraiha didn’t weigh much, and he could  carry her without much problem.</p><p>It felt nice being carried and soothed by Ja’far, even as he carried her to their living room and sat her down on the couch.</p><p>He moved to pull away put she held his hand in a firm grasp.</p><p>Even if the day hadn’t gone as he wanted, cuddling up with Yamraiha under a large blanket. It was nice, really nice. It was utterly perfect in it’s own way.</p><p>“...happy birthday, Yam.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>